littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 21 - The Old Bananas Story! Transcript
(Theme song begins with an rock and in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (The episode begins at the Hollywood as the Super Secret Pup Club; Rebound, Cupcake and Patches went inside to visit somebody who loves the funny jokes) Rebound: Gee, I dunno about coming to Hollywood you guys. Maybe we should turn back to Downtown City where Littlest Pet Shop 2 is. Cupcake: Now, Rebound we're only here to see the famous star on T.V. an Orangutan named Old Bananas. Patches: He's the star of ''"That's My Orangutan". ''And the most favorite part of all is to give one pet lotsa luck with a thumb up. Rebound: Are you sure? Patches: Believe me I know we could get inside the Hollywood without any humans seeing us. Cupcake: Okay then. We're going in. But keep quiet. (The Super Secret Pup Club went on stage and saw somebody doing all the funny stuff; there he was... It was Old Bananas) Rebound: Ohh ohh there he is! There he is! I can't wait to show the pets back at the pet shop day camp! Cupcake: But there's one problem. How are we going to get to him with the Stage Manager on stage? Patches: Remember what Lucky said. No talking in front of humans. Just bark. Alrighty then, let's go. (They went to Old Bananas as they barked to him) Old Bananas: (Howlers and follows The Super Secret Pup Club) Stage Manager: Hey! Come back, Old Bananas! You don't have much time for friends. You're rehearsal will start in 24 hours and 24 minutes! Oh forget it. (The Paw Prints appear and Disappear as we cut to Oak Street where Littlest Pet Shop 2 is as The Super Secret Pup Club brought Old Bananas into the day camp area where all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are as Mr. Leonard McLeish and Olaf came inside the pet shop toward Mrs. Twombly and her cash register) Mrs. Twombly: Ohh. Is something wrong, Mr. McLeish? Leonard McLeish: Yes. Those puppies of mine back at the new Shelter 17 brought an Orangutan into your day camp area. Mrs. Twombly: Do you think this is a problem? Leonard McLeish: If the Stage Manager finds out, then the television show That's My Orangutan will be canceled on T.V. this year. Olaf: No, sir. That's My Orangutan is my favorite television show. It's a part where he gives you lots of luck with a thumbs up. Leonard McLeish: Knock it off, Olaf. I know what the part is. Anyways, we best be moving on before this show will get canceled. (They do so as Mrs. Twombly went to the day camp where all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are) Mrs. Twombly: Good news, my little sweeties. It looks like Old Bananas will be staying with you for the next 24 hours and 24 minutes while the Stage Manager finds him. All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Making such animal noises) Rebound, Cupcake and Patches: (Barks) Old Bananas: (Howlers) Mrs. Twombly: (Giggles) I wish I knew you pets we're saying since Blythe can understand what you are saying. I'll be at the register just then. (Does so as she leaves the day camp area) Old Bananas: So... This must be Littlest Pet Shop 2 Huh? (Went toward all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets) Rebound: That's right, Old Bananas. We've brought you here! I'm Rebound Niblet's younger sister I'm your biggest fan of your show! When somebody watches you all the time! All the time! Cupcake: Hi. I'm Cupcake. Patches: The names' Patches. We're the Super Secret Pup Club! Just the three of us pups. Old Bananas: Well, you pups must be working for pound puppies ey? I'm Old Bananas. O.B. for short. Very nice to meet you. Russell: So Old Bananas, how would you like to join the LPS crew? Unless the Stage Manager would come back looking for you. Old Bananas: You've got it. (Winks) Buttercream: (Laughs) It's gonna be easy peasy lemon squeazy! Old Bananas: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face after stamping her feet so many times and twisted her ears, she calms herself down with a sigh) Anyhoo... I'm Buttercream Sunday! Aunt Christie's pet bunny a nether land dwarf rabbit. And these are all the other pets they've met at the day camp. Old Bananas: I see... Hello, Pepper. Pepper: OB! You're here! Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do huh? Mary Frances: Something's tells me that this is gonna be a long day. Lefty: I'm so excited!!! (Jumps up and down happily. Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where we see Blythe and Madison are coming back to the pet shop home from Downtown City High) Madison: So... how are things going at Littlest Pet Shop 2? Blythe: You know how I'm doing with fashion designs for pets, Madison. While we're home I need you to feed all 30 pets we've got now. Madison: Oh I see. There's plenty more kibble where that came from. (She and Blythe went back inside to Littlest Pet Shop 2 building) Hi, Mrs. T. I'll go check on the pets for Blythe. Blythe: And I'll be upstairs. Mrs. Twombly: Sure thing, girls. I was about to tell you that I've been working on my new kung fu quilting stills on the internet. Madison: (Went inside the day camp area and saw an Orangutan named Old Bananas doing his show as his talent as all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets watched and laughed) What the who? Old Bananas: (Juggling everything) Hey there, new girl. Would you like to come watch my act along with the pets!? Madison: Why would I? Minka: Madison! We forgot to tell you that Old Bananas is staying with us pets for 24 hours and 24 minutes. Madison: What? Zoe: Darling, Minka's got a point there. We can never have too many pets in the day camp. Unless... Some owner picks us up. Madison: Right. Anyway I must feed you pets with kibble. Anyone want some? 'Cause Blythe told me how. Russell: Yeah we'll take em. I'm sure the others won't mind. (He, Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil and Penny Ling went to Madison as she hands the food bowls to them filling em with kibble and crunchy insects for Vinnie Terrio to eat) Madison: Enjoy. Pepper: OB will know that you can understand pets too ey, Madison? Madison: I guess. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to Blythe's Bedroom where Blythe is designing new fashion designs for the pets) Blythe: Just one more design for one of the pets on my notepad. Madison: (Came inside her bedroom) Hey, Blythe. I did what you told so... who was that animal I just saw? Blythe: You mean Old Bananas? Pepper's comedy partner and fan of hers. The pets and him are having fun together in the day camp. Madison: OH... I get it. Blythe: So I made up these designs for the pets to wear for my Blythe Style notepad. Maybe... just maybe... if we ask our BFF's, Then we can remember what we did in the pass years. Madison: Yeah. Uh... Can I have your cellphone? (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to the pet shop day camp area as the 23 Littlest Pet Shop Pets play together except for Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling who are with the Super Secret Pup Club) Rebound: So how did Pepper and Old Bananas know each other all of the sudden? Penny Ling: When we were watching Old Bananas tell other jokes, Pepper wants to do the same. Vinnie: Simply delighted for such a funny jokes all the time. Sunil: What if the Stage Manager comes back for him? Russell: I'm not so sure about how Old Bananas wanted to join us pet shop crew but we might as well keep up for the next 18 hours and 18 minutes left. Patches: No problem. We'll take care of that. Cupcake: So will Blythe and Madison. Rebound: Say, let's play can we can we huh huh huh? Minka: Of course playing with you puppies will be so much fun with all 30 of us pets around. Sweet Cheeks: Hey over there, come play with Old Bananas! He's got his talent going! (So all seven Littlest Pet Shop Pets and the Super Secret Pup Club play with all the other 23 Littlest Pet Shop Pets along with Old Bananas as we cut back to Leonard McLeish and Olaf in the office of the new Shelter 17) Leonard McLeish: If only there is someway we could get this Orangutan on the air again and back on stage doing a lot of funny jokes all the time. But how? How? (Suddenly the Stage Manager appears in his office) Stage Manager: Thank goodness. Have you seen Old Bananas, Mr. McLeish? Leonard McLeish: Unfortunately you mean the orangutan. He went to the pet shop with the dogs. Olaf: We could go back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 to look for him, sir. Stage Manager: There isn't much time. You guys got to get Old Bananas back to Hollywood right now. (Leonard McLeish and Olaf are worried as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Blythe and Madison as they are now with Jasper, Sue and Youngmee in Blythe's bedroom) Sue: Blythe, Madison, I know it may sound hard to you but... You called us just in time for us to see your fashion designs on your notepad. Youngmee: So what have we got? It's so exciting. Blythe: I drew this one for Zoey. A yellow outfit. Her thing at the Pet Fashion Expo. Episode 25 Season 2. During all around the world. (Turns the notepad page) For Pepper... a British guard outfit. (Turns the notepad page) For Minka... A French outfit. (Turns the notepad page) For Penny Ling... A Chinese looking outfit. Oh she would look adorable in that outfit. (Turns the notepad page) For Vinnie... An English outfit as George Washington D.C. (Turns the notepad page) For Sunil... An African outfit in america. (Turns the notepad page) And for Russell... A British outfit leader. Jasper: You got them new outfits? For the pet fashion expo? Cool, Blythe! Blythe: But... That'll have to wait until we get to London. A place where no designer has ever gone before. Madison: London? What's in London? Blythe: Uh... I can't tell you yet, Madison. Better show it to the pets just in case. (She went into the dumbwaiter and went down to the day camp area) Jasper: Great! We'll meet you down here. (He, Sue, Youngmee and Madison went down the stairs while paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to the day camp area where All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets watched Old Bananas do his funny jokes for his grand finale) Old Bananas: And now... For the grand finale! (He juggles the 20 balls then he trips over a banana peel as all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets laughed) Thank you! Thank you! Why did a rubber chicken cross the road three times? 'Cause he wouldn't be triple crossed! (All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets laughed again. Until Blythe came to the day camp area from the dumbwaiter to show them the pet fashion designs for the trip to London) Blythe: Hi, everyone. Sorry to interrupt the show. But uh... Could I show you the fashion designs for the trip to London? It's very important. Esteban: Why bother? Sure thing, Blythe. So what did you made? Penny Ling: Ooh! Is this our designs for the trip to London? What am I wearing? Blythe: Why do you see for yourselves? (Hands the Blythe Style Notepad to Penny Ling) Penny Ling: Wow! A yellow outfit for Zoey. Zoe: That's my design. Flip through the other fashion designs. (Penny Ling turns the page) Penny Ling: British guard outfit for Pepper. (Turns the page) A French outfit for Minka. (Turns the page) A Chinese looking outfit. Oooh! That's for me! (Turns the page) An English outfit as George Washington D.C. for Vinnie. (Turns the page) An African outfit in america for Sunil. (Turns the page) And a British outfit leader for Russell. Blythe: So what do you think? Buttercream: Oh Blythey Blythe Blythe! We'll be the coolest fashion designs for pets ever had. Gail: Yup. I love em! Olive: Ho wee! We love em so much. Blythe: But... that'll have to wait until we get to London trip. Old Bananas: Oh well. I've better get back. But just remember. Lotsa Luck to you pets. (Thumbs up and winks as he leaves the day camp area) Pepper: Good bye, OB! See you later! All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: Bye bye!!! Russell: He'll be back with even more jokes. Shahrukh: You said it. Digby: Adieu, Old Bananas. We'll remember. Olive: And I was just starting to like him. Blythe: Well, looks like every pet loves my fashion designs. But I'll bet tomorrow they'll be another day camper who would be joining you pets. Rebound: Another happy ending! Cupcake: All's well that ends well, right? Patches: Yup. Let's get another day camper. THE END CreditsCategory:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of episode transcripts